Like A Rose
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He didn’t realize what he had in front of him till she was gone. Darien kicks himself in the rear many times after seeing his former girlfriend after five years. Is there a chance for them to be together again?


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is my first fic for Sailor Moon despite the fact I've been in the mood to write a fic but had no idea where to start as of yet. It has been a good while since I last saw the series as it is… Just hope everyone will be in character as much as possible. ^^'**

**Don't Own Sailor Moon at all.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: He didn't realize what he had in front of him till she was gone. Darien kicks himself in the rear many times after seeing his former girlfriend after five years. Is there a chance for them to be together again?

* * *

Like A Rose

Dark Ocean orbs watches in the distance as a sun-kiss blonde woman giggles and comments to her companion. Her friend's sandy-color and his sweet smile make his blood boil. A voice speaks in his mind sarcastically. _It should have been us by her side. Not Andrew but he picks up the pieces. We love her but in the end we just push her away._

He growls darkly, squishing the voice from his mind trying not to admit its right about the words. He did push her away. It is his fault that he's no longer the one by Serena's side. How can he appear before her and say Hi? Can there ever be another chance for them?Fate he decides quickly must be against him when Serena spots him in the distance. Her blue eyes conflict with many emotions. He swore softly as Andrew turns to look at him expressionless and shrugs his shoulders. He watches the other man whisper to the blonde who nods. His heat clench painfully in his chest as Serena gives Andrew a friendly peck on his cheek before waving to him.

Serena stares him not sure how to react. Her heart pounds in her ears before a sigh escape her lips, "Hi Darien."

Darien nearly finches at the neutral tone in woman's voice. He sort of thought she would jump in his arms. Speaking over the lump in his throat, he answers, "It's nice seeing you again…Serena."

Serena nods not sure what to say now. Five years ago she would be willing to take Darien back but now she's not to sure. Gazing in the distances she let the silence over lap them. The corner of her mouth tugs upwards hearing children laughing in the park. There is also the little secret she has also to protect, her child playing on the swings at the moment.

"When did you come back?" She asks hoping a small talk will help her think of a plan or something before her little one comes over.

Darien sighs and mumbles, "A couple weeks ago. I tried to call you but your mom said you move out."

Serena just smiles thinking of her parents and how much they help her. She heard about having a call but had no idea who it was. Now it made since why her mother wouldn't budge when she ask who tried to call her. Shaking her head her blue eyes watch the little boy with blond to silver locks with ocean blue eyes laugh with happiness. Her heart warm on her little child she loves dearly.

Darien furrows his brows while gazing in the same direction Serena is looking in. His heart nearly stops in his chest seeing the boy. The child obviously has his mother's hair while his eyes and face. He trembles not sure what to think. He estimated the childe must at least be close to three or four years old.

He asks brokenly, "Who is he?"

Serena stares at the father of her son coolly. "He's my son, Darien."

Darien nods then questions further. "What's his name?"

"That is none of your concern other then knowing you're his father."

He flinches more at the cool tone. This is going to be a touché subject. His flesh and blood right there is playing with out a care in the world. Now he definitely wants to have Serena's forgiveness and possible be in his child's life. His heart thumps in his chest loudly as the boy jumps off the swing and runs towards his mother.

"Mommy!" The boy cries rushing in his mom's arms.

Serena scoops her son and twirls him around. Her heart warms as her baby laughter and giggles makes her smile more. She kisses her son's cheek ignoring Darien who watches them as if he's not there. The boy stares at the man near his mommy not sure why but feels connected to him.

"Who is he Mama?" the boy asks rather shy suddenly of this man.

Serena glances at Darien for a few minutes figuring a small truth wouldn't hurt at all. "He's an old friend of mine, Andy."

Andy just nods in slight understanding despite his four year old mind understands more he thought. He glances at his mom sensing she's not comfortable with him near by to hear the adults talk. Smiling at her with his ocean eyes bright with happiness and innocent he asks politely, "Can I go back playing?"

Serena smiles and nods watching her son with amusement as he lets out a whoop. Her sunshine in the darkest hour. The last thing she has left of her old life until now seeing Darien again. She watches making sure Andy is playing and safe before turning her attention to the man next to her. Her sky blue eyes sharp and cautious.

* * *

Darien swallows dryly now stuck on what to do. Hearing the boy's name Andy made his blood boil with jealousy. He asks softly figuring staying on the boy would be a safe and neutral topic. "His name is Andy?"

"Andrew Sapphire Tsukino," The woman replies soflty as a smile touches her lips. "I name him after two people been a great help to me, Andrew we both know and of course Diamond's brother Sapphire."

Darien echoes his son's name enjoying the proud feeling warming his heart. His eyes darken in anger thinking of all the things he misses in his young son's life. His first words, first step he took that Andrew must have seen. He shakes his head sadly. What more is he going to miss now he met his son?

"Serena is there any chance for us?" he finally asks after a stressful fifteen minutes of silence.

Serena sighs not sure of her self. She couldn't bring herself to go through the same pain again. It nearly killed her the first time but this time she has her son to think about. The girls wouldn't be too happy if they know Darien is back in town. It's going to be hard to let him back in her life.

"I don't really know Darien since last time you really hurt me. I barely can trust guys now since I'm afraid they would break me to the point you did." Serena answers staring at the ocean blue eyes she sees everyday in her son.

Darien nods fighting the pain in his heart now but perk up slightly hearing the blonde continue. "I can accept you as a friend and see how it goes from there. But Remember this love is like a Rose."

Darien nods his understanding as Andy runs back to his mother ready to go home for dinner. He'll watch over his son and his mother as a protector in the shadows. Maybe one day he can prove to Serena they can have another chance at their love.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright I hope everyone like this story. ^^; I've read stories about Serena having a son or Daughter sort of inspired me to do this part. Please read and review.**


End file.
